The present invention relates to a coordinate matching apparatus and method for HUD (Head-Up Display), and more particularly, to a coordinate matching apparatus and method for HUD, which not only matches a coordinate of a surrounding information measuring device with a coordinate of the HUD but also converts the position of an object such that view angles are matched, in order to display information measured by the surrounding information measuring device.
Recently, most vehicles have a navigation system to provide a destination and road guide to a driver. Furthermore, vehicles having an HUD mounted therein have also been on the market, the HUD projecting desired information onto the windshield of a vehicle and enabling a driver to acquire the projected information while the driver keeps eyes forward.
Moreover, research is being conducted on a method for displaying specific information in the form of AR (Augmented Reality) through HUD.
The AR indicates a technique for turning the environment around a user into a digital interface by placing 3D virtual objects in the real world seen by the user. Since the AR mixes a virtual world having additional information with the real world in real time and displays the mixed world as one image, the AR is also referred to as MR (Mixed Reality).
However, such an HUD simply displays navigation information and simple information on vehicle operation.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2005-0010429 published on Jan. 27, 2005 and entitled “Positioning device for head up display image”.
When the surrounding information of a vehicle is measured and displayed in the form of AR on the HUD, the size of an object may different from an actual object or the position of the object may deviate from the position of the actual object, in case where the coordinate and view angle of the surrounding information measuring device are different from the coordinate and view angle of a video displayed through the HUD.